i feel like in fairytale world
by myPromise
Summary: The title says.. Roxas ran after a giant white rabbit and he found a fairyrtale world.


**i don't own any of them! (you all knew that,)**

**--**

**Chap.1**

Roxas is a 16 years old teen. Roxas has some talent in art and sports. His hobbies are skating and stay at his room. Roxas lived with his Father, Mother, and a big bro at a small peaceful town, Twilight Town.

_**ONE MORNING**_

As usual, Roxas woke up at 6. He change his clothes and walk out his room. He walks down the stair. He saw nobody home. 'Alone again.' he thought. He found 2 notes on the dining table. The one said,

'_dear Cloud and Roxas,_

_Ma and Pa are going vacation to Hawaii 'til next two weeks. We hope you take care of yourselves! don't make any troubles 'til we come home! Oh! Btw, I've cooked for your breakfast. I put it in the microwave. Share with your little bro Cloud!!_

_Toodles!_

_Love, Ma and Pa." _

And the second note said,

"_Hey Rox, I'm off to Vincent's house with my friends. I'll be home at 3. But I try come home earlier. I told Axel and Demyx to accompany you until I home. Take care of yourself._

_Cloud."_

Cloud is a little protective toward Roxas. Even Roxas have no idea why. Roxas waited for Axel and Demyx at his room. His room was very warm and somehow 'inspiring'. From the window you can see the sun rise or set, some houses, a railway and the forest nearby the town. He spent his time with painting or staring at the awesome view from his room and began to daydreaming.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Roxas snapped out of his day dreaming and ran down the stair to the door. He met Axel and Demyx. "Hey" they both said to Roxas. "Let's play outside!" Demyx said still with his cheerful voice. "Where do we go?" Roxas asked. "We go to the forest!!" Axel replied and pointed the forest near our town. "I don't know… I suppose we should stay home 'til..." cut by Demyx and Axel grab his hands and pull him with them to the Forest.

_**AFTER THEY ARRIVED**_

"What the heck are we going to do here??" Roxas asked the pair.

"We're going to catch a …" Axel whispered. "uh-huh.." Roxas nodded.

"_A giant bunny.._." Axel and Demyx whispered in unison.

Silent...

…

"WHAT THE..?? A GIANT BUNNY?!ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" Roxas yelled with all of his power and being cut by Axel and Demyx hand, covering his mouth.

"Ssshhhhh!"Demyx hushed, "can you turn your voice lower?!" Axel said.

Roxas successfully freed from their hands ,"There's no that such of thing you two!!" Roxas said, he tried to keep his voice low. "We see it with our own eyes Roxy!" Demyx said. "are you sure? Are you two not day dreaming or drunk or something? Maybe it just a weird man with a bunny costume?" Roxas said to the pair. "In a Forest? Wearing bunny costume? Geez man... I really sure of it! We gonna capture it fair and square!" Axel replied with full of confidence. Roxas sighed in defeat "okay whatever... But I take no part for this "giant bunneh" hunting.. I wait for you two here." "Okay! Wish we luck! "Demyx said and began to start their hunting. Roxas shook his head. He lied on a large tree. Unexpectedly, he fell asleep.

Not long after that, a hurry voice came. " omigosh!omigosh!omigosh! I'm late! i'm late!" the voice said. Roxas woke up and he saw a white bunny wearing a vest , a shirt, a trouser, a butterfly tie, and carrying a large clock and an umbrella on its hand. "Wow. That's a giant sized for a bunny' Roxas thught. 'Wait a sec.. a giant sized? For a** Bunny**?! Axel and Demyx were right! There **IS **a giant bunny!' Roxas thought. When Roxas going to follow it he saw a small umbrella lying on the ground. "it must be its umbrella.." without any thoughts Roxas ran following the bunny to give it's umbrella back. "Mr. Bunny! wait! Your umbrella!!" Roxas called the white bunny. The Bunny seems not paying attention. "o my! O my! O my! I'm so late! No time to waste! Or the Queen will make me eat tooth paste!! I'm late!!" the bunny said still in hurry. 'Eat toothpaste?? How's strange is that?' Roxas thought still following the Rabbit entering a hole. Roxas stop in front of it and start to crawl into it. 'Hey wait.. Doesn't it looks like "Alice in the wonderland" story? And **I **am the Alice…..' silent thought. "gaaahh, whatever.. Mr. Bu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Roxas shouted as he fell into a deep hole below him. 'Oh god… I'm still young.. I don't want to die now!!' he prayed in his thought.

crashing sound

"oouww.. hey.. I don't feel any pain at all! Am I in heaven?" Roxas said to himself.

"no silly.. You're on top of me.." came a weak voice under him. "omigosh! I'm sooo sorry! Are you ok?" Roxas said in panic. "chill.. I'm alright.." he replied and got up. Roxas stood up too. With the strangers help. Roxas looked at the others face. He had aqua eyes and silvery hair. "Riku?!" Roxas yelled. "eerrr.. yep that's me.. do I know you?" Riku replied. "huh? Hello?? We're Friends in twilight high." Roxas explained. "I'm sorry.. I never heard of that twilight high.." Riku replied. Roxas was so confused. He looked at his surroundings. 'This is not look like the forest I've visited with Axel and Demyx before.' Roxas thought.

"I'm sorry.. What's this place??" Roxas asked the other teen. "Destiny Kingdom...Geez.. How don't you know this place? This is a well-known place y'know.." Riku explained. "o god.. Where the heck am I?" Roxas whispered to himself. "pardon?" Riku asked. "I..I.. I mean.. I come from a very far village!" Roxas answered with nervous tone.

"so.. what are you doing here then?" Riku asked

"I followed a giant white rabbit that in such of hurry.. And I arrived here.. " Roxas replied and followed by a sigh.

"a white rabbit in hurry?"

"yep"

"oh.. That could be the Queens trusty guy.. He's always in hurry.."

"you know this bunny?"

"yea.. He works in the same place with me.."

"what do you do then?"

"I'm a hunter at the palace.."

"_under my umbrella.. ela..ela.. a..a..a.."_

"my cell, excuse me.. Hello?"Riku answer the phone. 'a hunter has a cell phone?? What the heck is this place?!' Roxas shouted in his head. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?? I'M STARVING TO DEATH!! HU.RRY.UP!!" the voice from the cell phone yelled. "right away, your majesty.. I'm on my way." Riku answered with his calm voice. He end the call and sighed. " I have to go.. the Queen's waiting for her lunch.." Riku said. "oh.. okay.. catch you later then.." Roxas replied.

"I'm sorry.. may I know your name?" Riku asked. "name's Roxas.." he replied. "nice to meet you Roxas.." Riku bow to Roxas "nice to meet you too.." Roxas replied. Without his cheeks turn pink. His face turn red when Riku took his hand and kiss it. "see you soon.." Riku took one step back and turn back to the deep forest. 'omigosh.. I'm blushing.. is that mean I'm.. NO WAY! I'm definitely straight!!' Roxas yelled in his mind. "oh btw.." Riku turn his head to Roxas. "what?" Roxas asked. "nice outfit.." Riku said with a smile and continue his way to the deep forest. Roxas left there in confused. 'nice outfit?' he thought and he looked down to his body. He wear a white dress (A/N:the one like the real Alice outfit, but this is white XDD), with checkerd pattern, a pair of long white socks, white apron, and a pair of black shoes. "WHAT THE…?? THIS IS SO MUCH LIKE ALICE'S OUTFIT!!" Roxas yelled.

_End of chap.1_

_--_

**well.. Roxas was asleep and suddenly he found a wonderland..**

**if there's review i'll continue this, XD**


End file.
